the_formal_weather_pattern_a_twilight_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam "Leo" Howland
Liam "Leo" James Howland is a human from Forks, WA. Biography Liam was born to a Japanese mother and an American father. He lived in Japan for three years before his family moved to America (Washington State) because his mother's siblings had moved out there due to Liam's grandfather dying. The man was quite young to die, but due to Liam having a tantrum close to his grandfather (who had had a heart attack only a year before), his gifts lashed out on the nearest person possible and his grandfather died because of it. Liam had quite a happy childhood. He was a boyish-boy and loved to play football with his dad. However, he often had night terrors, mostly of him killing his grandfather. He felt incredibly guilty once he came to realise he had done it because his family had loved his grandfather deeply. Liam became a recluse as his gifts slowly built. He was sick a lot of the time and looked very pale and slight. One time, he was bullied harshly and in a fit of silent rage, Liam lashed out on the boys bullying him. They were all hospitalised and had PTSD because of it. Liam went into a coma because of it and came out of it three days later. He was made to see a councillor. After the incidents, Liam noticed his parents leaving him more and more on his own. He was nine now and made to find meals for himself, made to walk to school by himself, made to clean and tidy. He realised his parents were slowly becoming insane with his gifts and, eventually, child services intervened. Liam was made to leave his parents and went to live with his aunt in Forks (which was across the state). Liam hated not being with his parents and his aunt was very traditional and made him do things properly. He was brought up to behave very well, be respectful, not to speak out of line and things like that. Liam eventually realised his aunt was actually helping him in keeping his gifts under control. However, it would not work. The weight of his gifts grew deeper and deeper and he was hospitalised a lot. The doctors told him it was a rare condition that had a hold of him and he was told he wouldn't live to past his 19th birthday. Physical Appearance He has almond shaped eyes due to his Asian descent and his irises are dark brown with hints of gold. His hair is very dark brown (almost black) and is almost wavy but mostly straight. He is thin and pale and very willowy. He looks youthful, partially because of his slightness. He is also tall, very slender and handsome too. Personality and Traits Liam is gentle and quiet. He is extremely intelligent- beyond his years. He is entirely selfless and is very respectful of people. He is, however, very self conscious (on the inside- on the outside he is welcoming). He always second guesses himself and his decisions. He loves to read and write poems and song lyrics. Relationships Thalia Special Abilities Psychic Weapons Liam can harm someone mentally. He can also lifts someone's thoughts momentarily. Because it is a strong gift, it makes him incredibly weak. His body cannot withstand the power. It will eventually kill him. Etymology Media Portrayal Liam is portrayed by Lee Jong-suk.